


New Edition

by RedShirtWriter34567



Series: Wolf Vs Cat [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Lucian struggles with adjusting to the new edition to his and Killgrave's life
Relationships: Zebediah Killgrave/Lucian (Underworld)
Series: Wolf Vs Cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	New Edition

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it and here it is! A series of Lucian vs Oswald!

Lucian and Killgrave sat in the lobby of the Harlem Animal Hospital. The area was nicely furnished and paintings of animals and landscapes hung from the ceiling. The air smelled liked cleaning solution and something medicinal, among other things, burning Lucian’s nose. He could hear dogs barking a few rooms away and he shifted in his chair. He didn’t like human hospitals and had never set foot in a vet before now. It made him just as anxious. Beside him, Killgrave held Oswald in his lap, stroking his head, scratching behind the ears. The kitten was purring loudly, rubbing his head against Killgrave’s fingers. Lucian stared and Oswald suddenly opened his bright green eyes. Lucian held back a growl and looked away.

“Thanks for bringing us here,” Killgrave told him. “I just to make sure Oswald is healthy and everything before we start keeping him in the house.”

“Of course, my love,” Lucian replied. “It’s no trouble.”

Killgrave smiled at him and then looked down at Oswald. He was batting at the ring on Killgrave’s finger, like he was trying to play with it. Lucian snarled lowly and Oswald looked up, looking only mildly interested before directing his attention back to the ring. Lucian clenched a fist against his thigh. A young woman appeared down the hallway from the lobby and started walking toward them, clipboard in hand. 

“Lucian and Kevin?” she asked. “We’re ready for Oswald. Just take him down the hallway and you’ll find an open door on the left.”

“Thank you,” Killgrave told her, standing up, holding Oswald carefully in his arms.

Lucian stood up too and followed his husband and the woman down the hallway. They entered a small examination room with cabinets along the wall and a sink, a metal table in the center of the room. 

“You can set Oswald down on the table,” the woman told Killgrave. “The doctor will be right with you.”

She left the room, closing the door behind her. Killgrave set Oswald down onto the table, but the kitten mewed in protest and walked back to him, butting his head against Killgrave’s hand. The younger man chuckled and stroked the cat’s back, making Oswald arch into the touch. Lucian stood by a window on the other side of the room, watching. He loved seeing his husband happy, but at the same time, he felt such odd feelings toward Oswald. They’d only had him for a day thus far and already he was beginning to make life difficult, for Lucian in particular. 

The first night Killgrave had brought him into the house, the kitten had explored his new surroundings and eventually found a sleeping place in their bedroom, curling up Lucian’s pillow. The lycan had growled and tried to move the cat, but Oswald hissed and tried to scratch him. He did that every time Lucian tried to pet him. He wondered if maybe it was because he was a lycan and that the creature could somehow sense that. Most animals usually could and gave him a wide berth. The door suddenly opened, jolting Lucian out of his thoughts as the doctor entered. 

“Hello, gentlemen,” she said. “I’m Dr. Haley.”

“Hello,” Killgrave responded while Lucian nodded to her.

She smiled and then looked at Oswald, still rubbing his head against Killgrave’s hand. 

“And this must be Oswald,” she said. “Cute name, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Killgrave replied. “I just wanted to get him checked out before we start keeping him in the house.”

“Very smart,” Dr. Haley said. “I’ll start with a normal examination and would like him to receive any shots while he’s here?”

“Which ones should he have?” Killgrave asked.

“The rabies vaccine is always important,” Dr. Haley answered. “As well as vaccines that protect against feline leukemia and feline herpesvirus and calicivirus, two different strains of the flu that can affect cats.”

Killgrave nodded in agreement. “Okay, let’s do those.”

“Very good,” Dr. Haley said.

She began her examination of Oswald, weighing him, looking into his ears and his mouth, checking his teeth, his paws. The kitten was amazingly tolerant during the examination, though it probably helped that Killgrave remained close by. When Dr. Haley began prepping the vaccines with an assistant, the kitten suddenly became less amenable.

“Would one of you mind holding him?” she asked. “We need him to be still in order to give him the shots.”

Killgrave obeyed and carefully held Oswald down on the exam table. The kitten moaned and growled in protest but didn’t squirm. Lucian felt a vindictive sense of satisfaction as he watched Dr. Haley and her assistant administer the vaccines. When it was over and Killgrave let go of him, Oswald meowed and tried to climb up his arm.

“We’re all done,” Dr. Haley said. “You can check out at the front and pick up his collar and tag on your way out.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Killgrave said.

He picked Oswald up again and they left the exam room. While Lucian paid the bill, Killgrave set Oswald on the counter nearby and slipped a red collar with a bell on it around his neck. A tag shaped like a heart hung from it, emblazoned with Oswald’s name on one side and their address and a phone number on the other.

“You’re officially part of the family, love,” Killgrave said, scratching Oswald behind the ears.

Lucian held back a snort as he finished paying. They left the vet and then drove to a pet store to pick up some things. Killgrave walked around holding Oswald in his arms while Lucian followed with a shopping cart, letting his husband pick out what he wanted. Oswald stared at him with his green eyes, and Lucian swore the cat was smirking at him. People stopped to coo over Oswald as they walked around the store and Lucian noticed how affectionate he was to strangers. Never did he hiss or attempt to bite or scratch any of them.

After paying for the items Killgrave had picked out-a package of various toys, dishes for food and water, a bag of food, a small scratching post, a bed, packets of cat treats, a litter box and litter-they returned home. Killgrave set the food and water bowls in the kitchen by the back door, filling them both up while Lucian set up the scratching post in the living room. 

“Where should we put his bed, do you think?” Killgrave asked. “In the bedroom or out here?”

Lucian didn’t like the idea of Oswald being in their bedroom all the time. “I think it would be better in here or the kitchen.”

Killgrave nodded in agreement and set the bed up near the radiator. Oswald followed him around until Killgrave sat down on the floor and opened the packet of toys. Inside were a couple colored mice, a few plastic balls with bells inside them, and a red feather hanging from a stick. Killgrave picked up one of the balls and rolled it across the floor. Oswald chased after it, batting it around, trying to pick it up in his front paws. He rolled over onto his back and chewed on it, then batted it across the carpet again and chased after it.

Killgrave laughed as he watched the kitten’s antics and Lucian smiled to himself. Despite his feelings toward Oswald, he loved seeing his husband happy, seeing him smile, hearing him laugh. And if keeping him happy meant they needed to keep the hairball, then Lucian was willing to do so. He felt something tap his against his boot and looked down. The ball Oswald had been chasing around had just rolled to a stop in front of him. The cat was standing a few inches away, pupils wide, tail flicking back and forth. Lucian knelt down and went to roll the ball back toward Oswald, but as he did, the kitten darted forward, quicker than a lightning strike, and sank his teeth and claws into Lucian’s hand.

The lycan snarled, feeling like small needles were digging into his flesh. Killgrave rushed over and pried Oswald off his husband, setting the cat onto his bed by the radiator. Lucian examined his hand. Several small cuts oozed blood from his knuckles and the back of his hand. 

“Are you okay?” Killgrave asked. “Do they hurt?”

“I’m fine, my love,” Lucian promised, lowering his hand. “They will heal soon enough. They’re only small wounds.”

“Okay,” Killgrave said. He sighed and looked over at Oswald, who was now licking his front paw innocently. “I’m sorry that happened, love. I didn’t see that coming.”

“It’s alright, Kevin,” Lucian promised. His cellphone chirped in his jacket pocket and he withdrew it, checking his messages. “Jessica needs me at Alias.”

“Okay,” Killgrave replied. “I’ll see you later. Be safe. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lucian responded with a smile.

They shared a brief but loving kiss. Lucian gathered his badge and his wallet from the coffee table. Killgrave walked into the kitchen and as soon as he was out of sight, Lucian heard Oswald give a low growl from his bed. The lycan looked over as he opened the front door, feline green eyes meeting deep blue ones. Lucian growled, baring his teeth as they sharpened themselves. Oswald only blinked and twitched an ear, before leaving his bed and following Killgrave into the kitchen. Lucian gritted his teeth.

“Bloody menace,” he muttered as he left the house.


End file.
